Whole Again
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Ai has returned. But why doesn't she feel the same as before? What has changed that makes this visit so much different from the last? Maybe it was her feelings, or someone else's? AiXTakashi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am the one who wanted a Princess Ai section so here is a story**

**This occurs after the manga when Ai has completed helping Ailand with the rebelion.**

Summary: **Ai has returned. But why doesn't she feel the same as before? What has changed that makes this visit so much different from the last? Maybe it was her feelings, or someone else's? AiXTakashi**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Ai, or her songs. Those all go to their respective creators and publishers.**

_Whole Again_

Ai's POV

I sat at the large window in the palace living room, my head resting on my knees which were pulled up to my chest.

Tears welled up in my blue eyes as thoughts of Kent passed through my head.

"Kent..." I whispered, not hearing the door open behind me.

"Ai?" It was Lissa.

"Oh, Hello Lissa. How are you?" I ask, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Just fine, and you?" She asked me worriedly.

"Great, why wouldn't I be, the war is finally over." I say to the window but know she is listening.

"What about that boy? The one Tess was talking about..." She sat next to me on the bench and looked at me from the side.

I didn't answer, I didn't know what to say. But his name did shoot through my head causing the tears I'd been holding back to fall down my pale skin.

"I thought so..." And with that she left.

_"Ai? Are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Ai!" The voice echoed in her head._

_"Who are you? Where are you? Why can't I see you?" My voice sank into the blackness around me._

_"Hello? Ai? Can you hear me? Why don't you talk to me? AI?" The voice sounded close._

_"Hello? Hello?" I yelled, but my voice did not return to my ears, it just faded into a darkness._

My eyes flicker open as there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I say in a sleepy voice," Come in."

Nora.

"Ai? I talked to Lissa this morning. She told me about yesterday..." He turned his face away from me.

"Really? WHat happened yesterday?" I questioned, trying to throw him off.

"In the livingroom, you were crying. Why?" He looked back up at me and came closer to the bed, taking a chair next to it.

"It was nothing...really. It was stupid, forget it even happened." I turned my face away from him and pretended to admire the scenery outside my window. The tears were falling quickly by then.

"Really? Then why are you crying now?" He gave me a funny look.

"I'm not crying I'm sweating..." I wiped my face and turned to smile at him.

"Then why does your face have red marks on it?" He sounded like a know-it-all, " I'll bet it was about that guy from the other sid-"

I cut him off, "WHY IS EVERYONE ALL THE SUDDEN SO INTERESTED WITH MY LOVE LIFE HUH?" I screamed in an overwheling anger.

"Because, Ai, we care about you. You saved this world and we just want you to be happy, that's all!" He glared at me and stood up, getting ready to leave, "Just think about going to him, okay?"

He turned to leave, "Wait! You can send me back?"

"I sent you there before didn't I?" He turned to look at me.

I shook my head," No, I am so stupid, I can't leave Ai Land again, who will rule if I do?"

"Whom ever you choose, that's who. I think you should go. I think it is what is best for Ai Land. You being happy, I mean."

"Why does everyone care so much?" I stared at the floor.

"Because you changed this world for the better and if we ever really need you power again, I will personally come and get you. I promise." He grinned at me even though I was still fascinated with the shaggy carpet.

"I won't leave." I state and turn to go into the bathroom connected to my room.

"Fine." He said something behind me and then I found my self sitting and the ground in a Tokyo alley.

**There is the first chapter!**

**-Abbi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am! And here is a new chappie of Whole Again.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Ai, or her songs. Those all go to their respective creators and publishers.**

_Whole Again_

I stand and brush off my clothes.

I walk from the dark alley way into the brightly lit streets of Tokyo.

I still see posters from my CD hanging in shop windows and smile, " They remember me..." I think and quietly continue on my way.

"Hey!" I look up, "It's Princess Ai! She's back!"

"Crap..." I start running and eventually loose the crowd when I jump into a bush and start running through the area of bushes.

After about a minute, I trip and land on my knees.

"What was that?" I turn to look and see a box sitting there with Clover's Pad written on it in marker.

I smile as memories rush itno my mind.

I heard a voice outside the bushes.

"Did you hear dude? Princess Ai is back!"

It sounds like...Daisuke...

"I know your trying to make me feel better, but you dont need to, I'm over her." _Kent._

His voice enters my mind and it takes a minute for what he said to sink in. I gasp.

"Come on dude, how can you be over her?"

"I just am. I'm takin the short cut, you comin?" His voice came closer.

"Nah, see you at work." And all went quiet.

I heard someone mumble to them self, "Jeez, why does he talk about her every day?"

He walked into Clover's clearing and walked right passed me, not even noticing I was there.

I just watch him walk, silent tears rolling off my chin.

I breathed in through my nose, waiting for him to leave but it sounded like I had a cold and her turned and starred at me, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Ai..." he breathed out before he fell in blackness.

"Kent? Kent, dude, wake up." Daisuke was shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Kent mumbled and starred at Daisuke, "Where's Ai?"

"I though you didn't beleive me..." Daisuke gave him a weird look.

"Oh! I don't. I think I tripped and passed out." Kent explained.

"Well obviously someone found you and pulled you too the door. You were here when I got here." Daisuke nodded and pointed to the door to the library.

Kent stood and ran out the door, Ai...

I leaned against a tree and tried to catch my breathe as I thought about Kent.

_So he's over me, huh? _I think bluntly to myself. _I hate Nora for this._

I hear a car pull to a stop behind me and spin around to see a familiar face starring into mine.

"Ai? You really are back!" He said excitedly, "You are going to sing again, right?"

I smile and nod before climbing into the car beside him, "Sure Takashi, Why not?"

"Hey, I'm headed to the Club now, wanna come? I'm sure your boss would be delighted to see you." He offered. I simply nod and my mind shifts to memories of Jen.

_Why did she have to die like that? _I think to myself just as Takashi pulls to a stop and metions that we arrived at the club.

I look up to see the familiar club, Club Cupid.

Takashi offers me his arm and I gladly link mine with his and smile.

He leads me inside and we are escorted to a booth in the back of the room.

Once we were alone, Takashi began to ask, "Ai, what made you come back?"

I shrug, "It wasn't voluntary, not saying I don't like being back, but, a boy from Ai Land made me return here. So, what happened to HTA?" I try to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm running it now. Profits are 10 times greater then before. Just think of what the income would be if you started singing with us again!" He smiles.

"So, who's the suck up now, Mr. VIP?" I ask with a hint of joking in my voice.

"Oh, its just Mika again." I glared at the sound of my enemies name. Mika hated me from day one. Not only because Takashi wanted me as a hostess instead of her but also because after about a week of working here, I got asked to join HTA, which she worked harrd for months to get Takashi to let her be apart of it.

"Uhg." I grunt, "She still work here?"

"Yeah, I do, you got a problem Miss-" She cut herself off when I turned to look at her, "You!"

She jumped at me, but Takashi jumped between us.

"Takashi, why are you protecting that bitch from me? I'm going to kill her!" Mika yelled and everybody stopped to stare.

"Because, Mika, Ai is a VIP now too AND you probably want to keep your job." He smirked as she sat down in the booth and pouted.

Takashi cocked a brow at her then called my former boss over, "Hello! Mika isn't up to hosting today, please take her away. I don't need a host today." Shinji nodded and pulled a resisting Mika backstage.

"Ai, Sorry about that. Mika really doesn't like you much, does she?" He grinned and glanced at the stage where a girl had just begun to sing.

"It's no big deal, it's not like you have control over her." I shrug and lay my head on the table, sighing.

"Ai, what's wrong?" Takashi leaned over the table to get a better look at me.

"Nothing I was just thinking..." I sigh again.

"ABout...Kent?" He asks.

I turn my face away from him, " He said he was over me" I tell him before sitting up and smiling, "But that's okay. At least I still have you!"

He blushes and tried to hide it from me, but it is as plain as the nose on my face. I giggle and he looks up, suddenly fasinated with the ceiling tiles.

**Okay then! There you go!**

**-Abbi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3!**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Ai, or her songs. Those all go to their respective creators and publishers.**

_Whole Again_

My eyes open to a bright light shining through a pink canopy.

I was back in my own condo on HTA property.

I sigh and stand as I hear a knock on the door.

I open it a crack to see Yoshi standing there, a huge, bright smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Princess!" He smiled even wider, if possible, and pushes on the door, opening it the rest of the way.

Takashi stood behind him, still finding it hard to look me straight in the eye. _Why won't he look at me?_ I think as Yoshi enters and Takashi follows.

"Would you like somehting to eat, Princess?" Yoshi walked into the kitchen and began to dig through the food.

"Nah, I wanna talk to someone. Can I leave just for a little while? You can go with me so I won't get hurt..." I add as an after thought to Takashi's look.

"Okay, If I'm there." Takashi agreed and I began to jump up and down in excitment.

About an hour later, we were on our way to Shinjuku University Library,

"Why do you want to see him again?" Takashi asks as my limo pulls to a stop infront of the college.

"Because, I want to confirm something." _Why does he look so worried?_, "What are you worried about?"

"Nothing, It's nothing." He said a little too quickly for my tastes, but I decided to drop it as he opened the door and helped me out.

My short shirt was ripped at the bottom and my belly button shirt showed off my curves perfectly.

I followed Takashi through the courtyard to the entrance to the University Library.

Takashi walked in before I did and I heard Daisuke squeal. I couldn't help but giggle as I made my way through the door.

The familiar eyes met mine from behind the counter, "Hey Daisuke." I said in a cheery voice.

I walk up next to Takashi as link my arm with his. I hear him gulp and turn away to look down a row of books.

"You'll let us in, won't you?" You give him a flirtatious look and watch him tomato red face nod.

I lead Takashi through the rows of books and stopped when I heard a familiar voice humming by the books on angels. The books I wanted to look at.

"Shh." I turn to Takashi to find him starring at me through dazed eyes, "Hey, Takashi, What's the matter?" I whisper.

He shakes his head, throwing himself from his transe and blushing madly, "Sorry." He says loudly.

"Takashi!" I yell at him, before covering my mouth and trying to will Kent to ignore it.

I heard a footstep behind me and turn to face Kent.

"Ai...how did you get in here?" He glared at me.

"Daisuke let me in, after all, All I had to do is look at him and he goes crazy." I push my hair behind my shoulder and glare right back at him, "Not like it matters anyways, I'm not here for you. I'm here to look something up in a book I can only find here." I push past him and go straight to the angels section.

I pull a book out and open it to a page somewhere in the middle. _The Legend of Princess Ai._ It was a book written a long time ago, just a fiction book. I knew about it in Ai Land but had no power to get hold of it. It was discontinued when I became a star and this was the last one. I could feel it. It was going to help me.

"Ai, I have to tell you to leave, you have no student ID, you are not supposed to be in here." Kent grabs my arm and begins to pull me towards the door.

"How dare you touch me! You never cared I was here without an ID before!" I yank my arm out of his grasp and begin reading again. Takashi comes up behind him.

"Kent, you are not to touch HTA's diva. She has the power to be in here if she wants to be." Takashi watched him leave before coming up beside me and looking over my shoulder, "Wow, this book is like your life story eh? Is it a biography?"

"No. Its a fiction book. It lasts till the death of the character Princess Ai. I was wondering, if it would help me with what happens next." I look at him in the face, the book still between us, "Thank you for taking care of Kent for me, he's different you know? Sometimes, when I think about it, I start getting upset with him, He said I would always be the one he loved. I wasn't even gone a month and he already hates me, for leaving or for coming back. I don't really know why. It's depressing."

He simply nods and beckons me to continue reading. I smile and lean over the book to kiss him on the cheek. Little do I know, Kent is watching from behind a shelf, not very far away, "Thanks Takashi."

I yawned and opened my eyes to the sound of the intercom saying the library was closing. I stood up hurriedly and looked around for Takashi whom I found asleep in the chair on the other side of the wide table.

I shook him awake and told him it was time to leave.

"Ai...Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"No. No luck." I didn't find the way to go home. I desperatly needed to leave here. I didn't want to go, but Ai Land needs a ruler, and that ruler is me.

"Let's go Takashi, I'm tired." I tell him and he stands and leads me to the limo outside.

"Bye Ai! Come again!" I heard Daisuke yell at Kent for hitting him when he said bye to me.

I turn on Kent and glare at him, "Kent, Don't be rude to Daisuke because you have a problem with me, got it?" I yell and turn away, climbing into the limo.

I yawned again and leaned my head back against the seat. I felt my eyelids droop and my head flop to the side and land on something hard. Too bad I'm too tired to care.

**There you go!**

**-Abbi**


	4. Chapter 4

**The bad thing is, I had thios chapter all written out and then, right when I saved it my comp crashed...I LOST IT ALL! not just the part i didnt save but EVERYTHING! It was truly heartbreaking. (**

**Don't own it**

_Whole Again_

My head hurt as I sat up in a foreign room, trying to remember the past night events.

Library, Kent, Sleep on Takashi's shoudler.

Wait, WHAT?

My head spun with ideas of what could have happened, causing me to fall of the couch and onto a shaggy carpet.

"Awake so soon?" Takashi smirked down at her and then glanced at the clock, "11:59 Wow you are too good." He grinned and told me to get dressed, we were going out to lunch to discuss my contract.

I sat in the back of his limo now, in the dress he had made for me.

It was long and elegants. The strapless silk material clinged to my every curve and even I noticed Takashi's look.

The car pulled to a stop infront of Club Cupid, "Takashi...here again?" I moaned, slumping against the seat, "Why?"

"Your old boss said he would give anything to have a special presentation of Princess Ai returned, please Princess?" He gave me a look that said, 'If you don't I'll never forgive you' and I gave in on the spot.

"So what am I gunna sing?" I ask, stepping out of the car behind him and following him to the backstage entrance.

"You are to sing Daughter of Death and Who-" He cut himself off, but I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to sing Whole.

I gave him a fake smile, "It's okay Takashi, I'll sing it." She hugged him slightly before she was pushed next to the opening curtains.

"Ladies and Gentalment, the moment youv'e all been waiting for, our mystery star, Princess Ai." A crowd erupted as smoke filledthe stage and I appeared, my long purple strapless dress dragging behind me.

_I was..._

The crowd began to sway and jump to the music.

_Born to the blood of angels,_

_Born through the vail of a storm,_

A few girl screamed and another group mouthed the words as I sang.

_Born without love inside me,_

_Born with a need to perform._

_Born out of vengence,_

_Born out of scorn,_

_Born out of hatred,_

_Out of love torn._

_Born with a mission,_

_Born with a drive,_

_Born with a need,_

_A will to survive._

The music went on but my heart was telling me something wasn't right about this. I continued non-the-less, feeling Takashi's eyes burning into my back.

_Now its time to show you,_

_What I'm really all about,_

_No more pretensions;_

_No more frothing at the mouth,_

_There's no use hiding,_

_all my sins deep inside,_

_I'll wear them on my shoulder_

_Like a badge of pride._

I turned around, letting my dress flow around me. My eyes caught Takashi's and my face grew warm without my realizing.

_Cuz I'm a Daughter of Death,_

_From my very first breathe,_

_I'm a daughter of death,_

_Blood red as Macbeth_

_I'm a daughter of death,_

_Living a filty mess_

_I'm a daughter of death,_

_Just a Daughter of Death._

I stopped. Like I was frozen in time. My heart was racing yet it wasn't beating, like something inside of me just clicked.

The music went on but no words flowwed from my mouth as they had before.

I was alone, in an inky black abyss seeking freedom in one thing and one thing alone.

But that thing that had my freedom had cruched it and thrown it away.

Who hold my freedom now?

I fall to the ground and hear gasps all around, but my abyss won't show me a single soul in the room.

I hear nervous and hurried footsteps and then hear a voice calling out to me.

I open my eyes, no one is around, the abyss is still there.

But someone is sharing my loneliness and desperation with me, he hovers above me protectivly yet worriedly.

"Ai?" His face appears and I know there are more around him.

"Ai? What's the matter?" His voice echoed in my ears.

Where am I? What's happening?

And why do I all the sudden feel like I have come to a realization that was always dwelling inside of me, I just never accepted?

One word escaped my lips before the strange figure echoed into the darkness.

"Takashi."

**THE END!**

**NAH IM JUST JOKING...But I seriously should stop it here..lol...keep on going!**

_"When Princess Ai is dead, we will have full control over Ai-Landic affairs." A voice hissed from a dark corner._

_"Yes my lord, I will find and kill Princess Ai, you can count on me." A man appeared and as much as I tried, his face was hidden in shadow._

_He was so familiar looking, but how?_

_"I know you can do it, now here's the plan..." He lowered his cold high pitched voice to a low whisper and I could ne longer hear him._

_"nd then," He voice was heard again, "She will be ours to toy with." A knife came flying from the dark corner where the voice was emitting and hit the wall where a picture of Princess Ai hung._

"Takashi!" I didn't realize I was screaming until I saw Takashi ruch to my side and grab my wrsit, "Ai whats wrong?"

"Oh Takashi, I'm scared." I flew into his arms and stayed there, hugging him and crying into his chest.

"Ai, It's okay, It was just a nightmare." He whispered soothing things in her ears and beffore long, she pulled away and smiled, hugging him once more before standing and smoothing out the red feathers of her large wings.

"Are you okay?" He asked, standing next to her, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, fine now." I state before walking to the door, "This is the second night in a row I have slept on your couch, I think I'll go back to my condo now.

"Let me walk you." He said, throwinghis coat over his shoulders before walking out the front door.

"Ai, I wanna talk to you." He said.

"Your'e silly, you are talking to me." She grinned at his stupidness.

"Not like that..." He sighed, "oh never mind."

"What is it?" Ai asked.

His mind kept repeating the words his mouth would not form.

_I Love you Ai._

**Now its the end! I'm not joking this time!**

**Lol...hehe sorry if its short, but I needed a quick update**

**I think I like where this is going, though it will kill me to write my ideas, it will hurt to make this nightmare of mine come into play seeing to the events that must take place and the people who must be blamed.**

**But alas, I will not give away anymore, you may leave with this parting thought.**

**Was that dream really just a nightmare, or a prophetic vision?**

**Until next time!**

**-Abbi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I have BASKETBALL every single day cept Sunday so that's my sleepy day…twas cancelled today though so HOORAH!**

_Whole Again_

I hummed merrily as I spun around in my new stage costume.

"Takashi! It's my opening concert after a while, I'M NERVOUS! What if no body likes my singing anymore? What if I choke? WHAT IF KENT IS THERE?" I squeal in utter embarrassment.

"So what if that ass is here?" Takashi, an arrogant look on his face.

"W-well…I guess I don't really care now, but before that's _all_ I thought about." I giggled, "But I guess there are always other guys to think about, right Takashi?" I giggle again at his red face before I hear the intercom buzz on.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." A loud booming voice quieted the crowd, "The return of the one, the only, Princess AI!"

The audience erupted wildly as the music began, My classic "Suicide Ride" Beginning.

_Alone doesn't hurt anymore_

_The pain's too strong to feel it_

_Alone doesn't work anymore_

_There's no one left to heal it_

_If I turn my back on it_

_And walk away from this place_

_Then maybe someone will find_

_These dried-up tears on my face_

The voice vibrated off the walls as the crowd sang along to the music, screaming in happiness.

_Too many voices_

_None of them mine_

_They're far too loud_

_To hear my pain inside_

_If I could leave this world_

_Leave it all behind_

_Would they all shut up_

_And watch my Suicide…Ride?_

Just as the last note to the chorus was played a loud banging could be heard backstage.

I turn around and Look to Stage left, worried about what happened.

_Is Takashi all right? _I find myself thinking, not even realizing it.

The crowd screams as another explosive bang is heard on the roof of the stadium.

I scream when I'm grabbed from behind.

"Ai, come this way!" I am pulled off stage and out the back down.

By the time the person pulling me stops I am out of breathe.

"Ai, what the hell are you doing back?" Screamed the person.

"Uh…" I look up into the familiar face, "Hikaru!" I screech before jumping in his arms, "Long time no see!" I cry, smiling.

"Ew, get off woman!" He yelled pushing me away.

"How ya been doing?" I ask, forgetting he was Kent's roommate.

"How do you think? Since you've gotten back Kent's been in a bad mood! You totally ruined him! Leave! It's not like anyone wants you here anyways!" He yelled at me.

The tears well up, my face has a expression of shock etched into it.

"Good bye, Ai." He said before turning away a walking off.

My face stings with tears as I turn in the opposite direction and run. Just run. The wind whipping my hair behind as I flee from the sadness that threatens to crash into me like a speeding car.

I trip over a bump in the side walk and the wave hits me. The anguish envelops my soul and I sit there crying.

The only thought that is running through my mind is _I want Takashi. _

I don't know why, but he seems to be on my mind a lot more lately.

"Ai!" I heard a yelled down the street.

Next thing I knew I had stood up and jumped into Takashi's arms.

"Takashi! Please tell me I can stay! Tell me I'm wanted! Oh Takashi, tell the truth!" I screamed into his chest, pounding my fist against him softly.

"Ai, what happened?" He asked calmly.

"He said- he said no body wanted me here, he said I should just leave and never come back! Is it true? Does no one care if stay or leave?" I push away from him.

"Ai, I care." He pulled me back again, "I _need _you." He said.

My eyes go wide and I blink away the tears.

I pull away again, but just to pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Takashi…" I sigh into his chest before passing out in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Uh…" I moan rubbing my aching head as I once again stare up at the ceiling of Takashi's apartment.

I smile and sit up and look around for Takashi.

The clock on the cable box glow's 6:30 AM and I figure he's still asleep.

Laying back down I try and remember how I got here _this_ time.

An image flashes into my vision.

"_Ai, I care," He pulled me back again, "I _need_ you." He said._

_My eyes go wide and I blink away the tears._

_I pull away again, but just to pull him into a passionate kiss._

"_Takashi…"_

My face gets warm as I remember the night's events, _I KISSED TAKASHI!_

My eyes get wet as I realize that this happened with Kent too, but this time was different. It felt different.

"Ai, you up?" A male's voice found it's way into my thoughts.

"Y-yes." I whisper.

He walks over and sits in the chair next to the couch, "How ya doin?" He asked, I could see the worry in his eyes.

I give him a big smile, "Never better!" I cry.

"I glad." He nods and grins.

"Hey, Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly did you mean by 'I need you?'" I ask, my face turning red.

"Uh…" He looks away.

"Did you just say that to keep your diva?" I ask.

"No! Never! I just…Its just that…" He shook his head, not able to get out the words.

"Just that what?" I question him.

"Well, Ai…" He stuttered, "Ai, I-I…" Once again the words getting caught in his throat.

"Takashi, you're funny!" I giggled and stood up glancing at the clock, "Hey, I'm hungry, take me out to lunch!" I smiled and grabbed his hand, pushing him from the room so I could change.

"Takashi, come on! Time to go!" I opened the front door and skipped down the hall followed shortly by Takashi who's face was stained red.

I hoped into the convertible and smiled brightly as Takashi walked around the car and got in.

"Where to Princess?" He asked me.

"Ummm, I don't know, I haven't been here in a while so why don't you choose?" I say, looking at him as he goes into a deep state of thought.

"Okay, I got nothing." He said, shaking his head and starting the car with a loud rumble.

"Why don't we just drive around until we find someplace to stop?" I said, looking at him again. I could never look at him enough, why?

"Okay, your call." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the main road.

People stopped and starred, why wouldn't they? After all it was the hottest diva in the world and the owner of the most popular talent agency in the world, you couldn't help but stare.

"Takashiiiiiiiiiii!" Cried a girl from the sidewalk, waving madly.

"Look, it's AI!!!" Called another from farther up the street.

"Oh my god are they dating?!" Asked someone from behind us.

"Geez, they act like no body has seen us together in public before." I rolled my eyes before turning and smiling at the fans.

One in particular caught my eye. He starred right at me, unmoving, a small glare on his face. _Kent._

"Ai. We probably should eat lunch back at the condo, it could be dangerous to stop." He said, looking worried as a parade of fans started following the car.

"No. I wanna eat out. I don't it will be that bad." I answer and smile, "Let's go there!" I point behind him and he looks at a small burger joint.

"Okay, don't blame me if we both get jumped by rabid fan girls." He warned.

"I know, I know." I said, smiling as I jump out of the car and rush through the door of the small building.

"Ai! Wait for me!" He yelled after me.

"AIIIIIIIII!" He was pushed to the side by a large group of girls all trying to squeeze their way into the restaurant at once.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" He called out loudly and girls stopped to stare at him.

I watched him push his hair back, spiking it up.

"Takashiiiiii!" They screeched, glomping him and hugging, begging for an autograph or a date.

"Girls, what are you doing with my date?" I come out a smirk on my face.

"Princess!" They stood up straight looking guilty as they glanced nervously down at Takashi's crumpled body.

"Takashi get up." I say, smiling down at him and reaching a hand out.

He reaches up and the moment he grabs a hold of my hand a spark of electricity shocks my whole body.

"Ai, what's the matter?" He asks in response to the shiver that runs down my spine.

"N-nothing, It's just kind of cold, I didn't realize it was February." I lied through my teeth, giving him a believable smile and helping him stand up.

"Here." He said, pulling off his coat and laying it gently across my slender shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you wanna go back?" He asked, rubbing a spot on his head where a considerably large lump was forming.

I smile sweetly at him and begin to walk toward the car, "Yeah."

/\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\//\

"Hey Takashi," I say as he drops me off at my door, "Thanks."

"For what?" He asks, watching me snuggle into the oversized jacket I still wore.

"Oh, nothing." I answered, winking at him and closing the door to his surprised and bewildered looking face.

I giggled to myself before a large yawn overcame me, "I guess sleeping on a couch doesn't do me any justice." I shake my head, "But I wouldn't mind it like that."

**Okay I think I finally Finished this chapter…it may be a bit short, but I think it is a little longer then my others since I worked extra hard on it.**

** 3 Abbi-Hime 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_Whole Again_

"Ai! It's time to wake up! AI!" Takashi banged on her front door 3 week later.

"What? I'm trying to sleep in here." Ai cracked the door open and gave the intruder a dirty look.

"Ai, there's been an emergency at Shinjuku Library. A break in! They say that the gunman has taken the employees hostage and killed the extras. Ai, Kent's in trouble."

Ai gasped and opened her door wider, revealing her sleeping attire of a button up t-shirt that was 10 sizes too big.

"Ai…" Takashi looked at her up and down before stepping into her condo, "get dressed I'll take you out there." He nodded, giving her a concealing smile.

"Oh, thank you!" She hugged him and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Ai…you still love him…" Takashi still hadn't told Ai that he loved her, and he didn't plan to.

"Takashi I'm ready." Ai was standing at the front door wearing a t-shirt ripped into a belly button tank and some low cut jeans that had holes in the knees.

He blushed before following her out to his car and driving her to the crime scene.

"Excuse me ma'am, you're not allowed back here." A police officer held her back.

"Do you _know _who I am?! Let me through right **now!"** Ai demanded, pushing through the man and up the steps of Shinjuku University Library.

She opened the front door and walked toward the front desk.

As she passed the station Daisuke normally took she heard a click next to her head, "Excuse me ma'am. You need a student pass to enter the library." She turned to find herself face to face with the gun. It brushed against her nose before she backed away, screaming.

"SHUT UP!" The gunman yelled, pulling the hammer back on the gun.

"Ai?!" She heard Kent's voice from behind the counter.

"Kent! Are you alright?" She asked, tears welling up in her green eyes.

"I'm fine! Why did you come here?!" He yelled.

"I was worried about you that's why!" She screamed back.

"I SAID SHUT UP." The man shot the gun and hit a book right next to Ai's head.

A gasp was all the Ai had time to utter before the man grabbed her and tossed her behind the counter with Kent and Daisuke.

"Ai." Kent hugged her and she felt warmth against him chest, "You're so stupid."

She cried into his shirt, "Am I going to die?" She asked, looking up at him and backing away, leaning against the wall.

"I won't let yo-" He was cut off the someone landing on him with a loud thud.

"Takashi?!" Ai gasped before helping him off Kent, "What are you doing?!"

"You think I'd let you come in here alone?" He smiled at her before pulling her into a close hug. She felt that jolt of lightening hit her again with a stronger force then before that stung with a pleasant tingle making her want to stay there forever. She snuggled into his grip, becoming comfortable in his arms before he pulled away and leaned against the wall next to where she had been sitting.

She felt an emptiness once she sat bat down next to Takashi. She wanted that hug again, that hug that seems like it should last forever. She loved that hug. She loved Takashi. Ai shook her head quickly, removing the unnerving idea from her mind and replacing it with the 'he's conceited!' and the 'arrogant asshole' remarks that she knew so well. But still there was that nagging in her head. The one that was urging her to confess, if not to him, to herself.

"Ai. Why did you come back anyway?" Kent's voice broke through her thoughts.

"It wasn't by choice if that's what you want to know." Ai glared at the ceiling angrily.

"No that's not what I meant. It not there's anything here holding you down. Why not go back?" Kent asked.

"Do you think I'd be here if I could?!" Ai yelled at him, turning her face away from the group and to her side. Her eyes closed as she tried to picture herself in a better place. Back home with Lissa and Nora.

Takashi looked down at his Princess.

She'd leave him if she could. He wondered if he gave her a chance to leave, would she with no second thoughts? Did she really hate the idea of being here that much?

"Ai…" Takashi whispered.

Ai's hair swung as she turned her head to look at Takashi, "Would you really leave, no questions asked?"

"Takashi…" Ai whispered.

"You'd really just leave me like that? Here to bear the burden of losing you all over again?" Takashi looked at him feet.

"Taka-"

"Hey, woman!" The forgotten gun grabs Ai's arm, "I need a visual hostage shooting and you know what they say, ladies first."

He dragged her toward the frony glass doors that shimmered with red and blue lights.

He held her against the glass, holding the gun to her head where it was visible to the watching policemen and cameras.

The yelling of the men could be heard through the glass, "That's Princess Ai! He going to kill her!"

"Takashi…" Ai whispered, "Help me…" He tears clung to the glass her face was pressed uncomfortably against.

"Ai!" A boy's voice was heard behind her and the gunman.

A swinging chair and loud groan later the gunman was in hand cuff with a large bruise forming across his face.

Takashi held Ai in his arms and was carrying her to the limo out in the parking lot.

"Ai!" Kent ran up behind them, "I was lying to Daisuke whe I said I was over you…you know…when you overheard us talking. I know you were there. It was to get him to leave me alone."

"Kent…" Ai jumped out of Takashi's arm's and walked up to him, "You lost your chance to tell me that…I think I love someone else now."

"What?" Both Takashi and Kent said at the same time.

"You heard me," Ai turned to look at Takashi, "I love someone else now."

His face glowed red, "And who, may I ask, might that be?" Kent glared at Takashi with a look that said 'If it's you you're dead.'

Ai noticed the looked and replied with an immature remark, "None or your beeswax!" She stuck her tough our at him before running toward the limo and grabbing a hold of Takashi's wrist as she passed him.

'Someday I'll tell him face to face. I'll tell Takashi how much I love him.'

**That you very much for reading! I know it's probably really short! I seem to have that problem where I start it after I'm done with my day activities and end up having to end it because I'm tired. I know there's also tomorrow but I really need to end this here since I want to get a chapter up before next week, which happens to be my week long vacation. I'll be back not this Sunday but the next! I'll trying a make a new chapter on my mom's lap top while I'm there but there's no promises!**

**Love y'all!**

**Abbi-Hime**


End file.
